Valentine Fallout
by Alice Shade
Summary: Just a small vignette about Kim, Ron and February 15. This is NOT a fluff, mind, so don't expect warm and fuzzy feelings.


Fanfiction clause applies. No profit sought, nor received. Characters belong to Disney.

Valentine Fallout.

Kim fidgeted, as she waited for her life-long friend to come back with food. Although usually dining in Bueno Nacho was not a reason to feel awkward, redhead had some pretty unpleasant talk to get over with her friend. Which made her uncomfortable, because she was not sure what exactly were Ron`s motives for what he had done. She intended to find out, though, as soon as they`d be seated and ready to talk. As on cue, Ron had slid on his place, carrying trey laden with snacks. He flopped down, and grabbed his first naco. Kim was well aware it`s useless to try talking at the moment, so she had occupied herself with her own food, waiting for Ron to become more aware to surrounding world.

- Ron?  
- ...Nghm, nyam, ghm... Yeah, KP, what`s the sitch?  
- ...Well, I`m not going to beat around the bush... Ron, Wade had told me that he helped you to call in some ... interesting favors. Care to tell me what it was all about?  
- Oh. That. I needed Valentine delivered.  
- ...WHAAT?... Ron, I thought we discussed that before. No calling in favors for personal stuff, remember?  
- I didn`t call in any of your favors, KP. So not the drama.  
- That does not matter! I can`t have you squander...

Ron raised his hand, looking a bit too angry for someone chastised. That gave Kim a little pause, because being angry with her was definitely not in the usual habits of one Ron Stoppable.

- KP, once again, it`s MY favors I`ve called in. You had nothing to do with them, nor had any of the world-saving.  
- ...Fine, relax, chill out. So it`s your favors, so what? Couldn`t you just buy some valentine gifts, like everyone does?  
- Uh, I did. The problem was to deliver them, not to buy them.  
- ....Oh. OH... Wait. Just who you were delivering that valentine to, then?

Ron groaned, and rubbed his hand over forehead. Time to bite the bullet.

- To Shego.  
- To Shego, oh, I see... Yes, that... WAIT, WHAT!?

People started turning, and Kim noticed that, forcing herself to reduce the volume of her voice. She whispered fiercely to Ron instead.

- Are you NUTS?! Valentine to Shego!? Ron, tell me it`s a prank. NOW.  
- ...Sorry, KP. No pranks.  
- ...Ugh. WHY? Why would you send valentine to Shego, of all the people?

Ron shrugged, slumping a bit and leaning back in the booth. He hated those kinds of talk, but it was unevitable, sometimes. Steeling his nerves, he wracked his brain for the proper words.

- Because Valentines are supposed to be special. And she fits the bill closest of all.  
- Uh, come ON. I know of that incident in the autumn, but for crying out loud, Ron, this is just ridiculous.  
- So I`ve gathered.  
- You can`t be serious. It was an accident, for chrissakes!  
- ...KP, I know. I know it was not meant to be, and I know it`s not likely to happen again. I don`t have any illusions about deep meanings and whatnot. But what happened was still pretty special to me.  
- I thought we all agreed it was a mistake. Even Shego.  
- Nah. Accident? Yes. Mistake? No. I don`t regret it.  
- ...Ron. Why didn`t you talk to me?  
- Huh? About what?  
- That. Look... If you`re that desperate, I could put in a good word for you, hook you up with someone. Some of the cheerleaders actually like you, Ron, you know.

Ron glared across the table at the redhead. It really galled him that she could be so dense at times. Oh well, he`ll have to clue her in this time. That had gone on far enough to work up his ire to levels he was not really familiar or comfortable with. Time to be devious now.

- KP, I don`t think so. Who whatsoever would bother with a loser like me?  
- Don`t say that. You`re not a loser, Ron. You`re a good guy. A bit clueless, maybe, but you`ve got a heart of gold. Besides, you`re always funny and you cook like a god. What`s not to like?  
- Heh. You`re just saying that to make me feel better, KP.  
- No, I`m serious. You`re a decent guy, probably the best catch in this school, and anyone who thinks otherwise is stupid.  
- I think you just called yourself stupid, KP.  
- BUH!  
- ...Oh, come on. If I`m such a good guy and best catch, how come you`re not dating me, for that matter?  
- RON!.. I...

Ron raised his hand, motioning Kim to hold it back.

- Kim... Just let me speak. I`ve thought a while about that, and there`s more to it then you think. Let me finish, and then you can rip me to shreds, if you want.  
- FINE.

It was obvious, that redhead was really tweaked by now. Ron hoped she would really hold out till he finished explaining himself, before doing something both of them would later regret.

- So, yes... If I`m that good of a catch, you must be out there to date me, right? I mean, if I`m the best catch in the whole school, and you get the dibs, why wouldn`t you? Instead, you`re dating Josh Mankey. Which means, that despite your words, Mankey is better dating material, then I am. So, the "best catch" assertion tanks already... Obviously not the best. Now, rewind back a little, and... Remember what you said?  
- ...When?  
- About me being desperate. More to the point, the bit where you offer to "put a good word for me" and "hook me up with someone". That`s exactly what all girls do... Ones who are sympathetic enough to me to actually talk to me on that topic, that is. What I`m getting at, KP, is while you all girls say I`m "good decent guy", each and every of you imagines me with everyone but herself. Which leads me to believe, that either "good decent" is simply a comforting lie, or that none of you girls are looking for good and decent.

Ron signed, and took a long sip from his glass, continuing then.

- First is not pleasant. Second is outright disturbing. I guess that truth is somewhere inbetween, but I`ll be damned, if I know where exactly. Which, KP, is why that incident with Shego is special to me. I mean, she`s the only woman who had acknowledged me as a man directly. As in, wanted me for herself. Yes, it was a one-night stand, and as cliched as it ever goes, but that changes nothing about the fact that she did accepted and acknolwedged me as a "decent man" you keep touting about. Which, uh, is something very precious and special to me, as you can imagine. And this is why I called in some help to get her a valentine.  
- ...Oh.

Kim honestly didn`t knew what exactly to tell him. Part of her wanted to slap him silly and tell him to snap out of it and realise that he`s a good guy. But then another part tapped her shoulder patiently, reminding her that for once, his logic was impeccable. If Ron is a decent guy, why she is not dating him? Kim tried to rebuff that with excuse of dating Josh, but that didn`t work for her. Her mind immediately reminded her in glorious details all the times she was single and had all the capabilities of making a move on Ron. In a rare moment of retrospect, she suddenly realised, that Ron is not as clueless as she wanted to believe. But she herself was, at least where it concerned Ron. But... What could she do now? Dump Josh and jump on Ron? Not particularly prudent choice. But there must be something... something... TO set things right. To make things right... make things right...

Ron sighed, and eyed Kim. She spazzed again. Oh well. She`ll snap out of it in a bit, he rationalised. He had long ago given up on trying to understand her point of view. She could be surprisingly good-natured, but to actually combine that with such hypocrisy was hard work. But well, she wouldn`t be Kim Possible otherwise, now would she?


End file.
